wglps3fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Val Venis
Val Venis ist ein Wrestler der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'The Big Valbowski' Val Venis feierte sein On-Air Debüt bei Monday Night RAW #39. Hier konnte er sich direkt in einem Backstage Kampf gegen Booker T und Santino Marella durchsetzen und neuer Hardcore Champion werden. Den Titel verlor er jedoch noch in der selben Nacht, als er im Krankenhaus war um sich von einem Arzt untersuchen zu lassen, attackierte der sich ebenfalls im Krankenhaus befindende Booker T, Val Venis mit Krücken, woraufhin Val Venis den Titel verlor. 'Wolfpac MC' Bei Monday Night RAW #40 wurde er nach dem Match von Kevin Nash gegen Booker T zusammen mit Booker T als neue Mitglieder des Wolfpac MCs vorgestellt. Das Match zwischen Kevin Nash und Booker T und die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Val Venis und Booker T waren nur vorgetäuscht. Beim Royal Rumble 2013 trat Val Venis an der Seite von Sean Waltman gegen Heart & Soul (Shawn Michaels und Rey Mysterio), um die Tag Team Titles, an. Das Team des Wolfpac MC konnte durch Disqualifikation gewinnen, weil Stephanie McMahon, die Managerin von Heart & Soul, eingriff. Die Tag Team Titles konnten sie dadurch aber nicht gewinnen. Beim Cyber Sunday 2013 trat Val Venis an der Seite von Booker T in einem Tag Team Titles Match gegen die amtierenden Champions Rey Mysterio und Shawn Michaels an. Das WGL-Universe wählte dabei den Steel Cage als Matchart. In diesem Match konnten sich Heart & Soul (Shawn Michaels / Rey Mysterio) durchsetzen und ihre Tag Team Titles verteidigen. Auf dem letzten Abschnitt der Road to Wrestlemania attackierte das Wolfpac MC, Rey Mysterio der sich dabei eine Verletzung zuzog. Am selben Abend hatte Heart & Soul aber noch ein Match gegen das Wolfpac MC an dem Rey Mysterio nicht teilnehmen konnte. Cody Rhodes, der ebenfalls seine Differenzen mit dem Motorcycle Club hatte, sprang für ihn ein. In den folgenden Wochen entwickelte sich eine Fehde zwischen Cody Rhodes und Heart & Soul auf der einen und dem Wolfpac MC, vertreten durch Val Venis, Booker T und X-Pac auf der anderen Seite, weshalb Michael Cole für Wrestlemania 29 ein Six-Man-Tag-Team Match ansetzte. Bei diesem Match sollten sowohl die Tag Team Titles von Heart & Soul als auch der Intercontinental Title von Cody Rhodes auf dem Spiel stehen. Da Rey Mysterio nicht teilnehmen konnte, wurde daraus ein 2 on 3 Handicap Match, indem sich Rhodes & Shawn Michaels durchsetzen konnten. Nach dem Match attackierte Val Venis seinen Partner X-Pac, was auf seinen Austritt aus dem Wolfpac MC deuten lies. 'The born of the Aggressive-Fighter' Bei Monday Night RAW #50 bezieht Venis Stellung zu seinen Handlungen bei Wrestlemania und erklärt auch, warum das Wolfpac MC nicht mehr existiert. Dabei wird er von Antonio Cesaro unterbrochen, welcher ihn anfeindet und verbal attackiert. Bei RAW#52 sollte Venis sein Match gegen Damien Sandow gewinnen um gegen Cesaro antreten zu drüfen, durch eine Attacke von Cesaro zu Beginn der Show, geht er geschwächt ins Match und verliert es. Daraufhin erhält er von Cesaro die Aufgabe und letzte Chance auf ein Match gegen ihn, bei Backlash den Hardcore Title zu gewinnen und als Champion Backlash zu verlassen. Dieser Forderung kam Val Venis jedoch nicht ohne Mühe nach. Nachdem er sich den Hardcore Title von Drew McIntyre, direkt nach dessen Match, schnappen konnte, musste er sich aber noch gegen Epico, Zack Ryder, Santino Marella und Sheamus zur wehr setzen. Dabei verlor er den Hardcore Title auch einmal an Epico, bevor er sich den Titel von Zack Ryder zurückholen konnte. Anschließend versuchten Antonio Cesaro und Damien Sandow noch Val Venis daran zu hindern den PPV als Hardcore Champion zu verlassen und wollten ihm deshalb den Titel abnehmen. Dabei wurden sie jedoch von Sheamus gestört, der ebenfalls wieder Hardcore Champion werden wollte. Während sich die beiden um Sheamus kümmerten konnte Val Venis verschwinden und den PPV als Hardcore Champion verlassen. In der darauffolgenden Woche fordert Val Venis sein Match gegen den Landvogt, da er die Bedingung erfüllt und Hardcore Champion wurde. Der Schweizer gibt ihm daraufhin ein Match, es ist jedoch ein Handicap Match gegen The Intellectual Greatness. Das Handicap Match kann Intellectual Greatness für sich entscheiden nachdem Val Venis, Damien Sandow unabsichtlich mit einem Stuhl geschlagen hat und dafür disqualifiziert wurde. Im RAW darauf fordert Val Venis von Cesaro ein 1 on 1 Match für den kommenden PPV No Return und nennt das Verschwinden aus den Shows der WGL als seinen Einsatz. Der Landvogt akzeptiert die Herausforderung unter der Bedingung, dass er die Matchart aussuchen kann. Bei der letzten RAW Ausgabe vor No Return, muss Val Venis in einem Match gegen Goldust antreten. Er verliert das Match und somit den Hardcore Title, kann sich den Titel aber sofort nach dem Match zurückholen, indem er Goldust die Spin Sit Out Powerbomb verpasst und covert. Anschließend erscheint Antonio Cesaro nach in der Halle und verkündet, dass Das Match bei No Return ein Special Guest Referee Match wird. Als Guest Referee erscheint sein Tag Team Partner Damien Sandow. Daraufhin kommt John Laurinaitis zum Ring und ändert die Matchart zu einem Extreme Rules Submission Match. Außerdem verbannt Laurinaitis Damien Sandow für die Dauer des Matches vom Ring. Den Einsat von Cesaro konnte sich Val Venis aussuchen, der sich dafür entschied, dass der Landvogt, im Falle einer Niederlage, sein persönlicher Ringannouncer wird. Das Match bei No Return war ein hartes und spannedes Match. Am Ende konnte sich dann Val Venis durchsetzen und den Landvogt schlagen. im späteren Verlauf des PPVs wird Val Venis jedoch im Backstage Bereich von Sheamus und Goldust attackiert, die beide den Hardcore Title wollten. Sheamus konnte sich hier am Ende durchsetzen und Val Venis verlor den Hardcore Title. Anschließend musste Val Venis verletzt ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. 'Master of Hardcore Series' Beim ersten RAW nach No Return kam es dann zur nächsten Auseinandersetzung. Sheamus war im Ring um sich huldigen zu lassen, wurde aber von Val Venis unterbrochen. Anschließend kam auch noch Goldust zum Ring. John Laurinaitis der sich vom Board of Directors die Befugnis zu einer Regeländerung geholt hatte, verkündete dass die drei Wrestler teil der Master-of-Hardcore Series sein. Einen Monat lang konnten nur Goldust, Sheamus und Val Venis den Hardcore Title gewinnen, sprich die 24 / 7 Regel galt nur für die drei. Wer in diesem Zeitraum amhäufigsten den Titel gewonnen hatte, konnte sich damit als Master of Hardcore bezeichnen. Noch am selben Abend gelang es Goldust den Titel von Sheamus zu gewinnen und somit mit 1:0:0 in Führung zu gehen. Stat-Updates + Finisher Val Venis hat noch keine Status Updates gekauft. Sein Overall beträgt somit 85. Er verwendet immer noch seine Standard Signatures. Als Finisher hat Val Venis den Money Shot und die Spin Sit Out Powerbomb. Privatleben Noch keine Informationen vorhanden. Gossip *Vince arbeitet hinter den Kulissen an Val Venis *Val in der Mall *Hardcore Pläne *WGL-Superstar im Krankenhaus *Die Badewannensituation *Laurinaitis bezieht Stellung *Essen in Kapstadt Errungene Erfolge *9x Hardcore Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars